At the present time, rollers are used to feed strands of plastic into the pelletizers which convert the strands to free flowing plastic pellets. These so-called feed rollers are made of stainless steel and have an outer surface which is grooved or knurled to provide a high coefficient of friction so that they will more efficiently feed the strands of plastic into the pelletizer. Unfortunately, such knurled or grooved stainless steel rollers are expensive to make and have a relatively short useful life.
It would be advantageous to have an improved pelletizer feed roller which is both less expensive to make and which has a longer useful life than the prior art feed rollers.